In computed tomography (CT) perfusion imaging, contrast media may be injected from the vein of a subject (e.g., a patient) to specific tissues/organs, such as the brain or liver, and so on. A dynamic scan may be performed on a selected layer to obtain time density curve (TDC) of each pixel of the selected layer, perfusion parameters calculated based on the TDC using perfusion calculation methods, and then a perfusion image is formed according to calculated perfusion parameters. The perfusion image may provide microcirculation state of tissues and/or organs in which the microcirculation state is called perfusion status. For example, in the perfusion image of the brain, the gray level of each pixel of the perfusion image may represent the size of blood volume of a corresponding position in the brain. Therefore, CT perfusion imaging may reveal pathological and physiological changes, such as cerebral infarction, cancer or other diseases at a cellular level that would help in designing a treatment plan before and after surgery. The present disclosure is directed to a device and methods related to CT perfusion imaging including determining target perfusion parameters to perform a targeted perfusion image based on weights of two perfusion calculation methods.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, MRI, digital X-ray machine, Ultrasound, PET (Positron Emission Tomography), Linear Accelerator, and Biochemistry Analyser. Currently, NMS products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS' latest successful developments, such as 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner, Superconducting MRI, Linear Accelerator, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experience in large medical equipment, NMS has been committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject (i.e., the patient) during a CT scanning process.